magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Films based on Nurse Angel Ririka SOS
Hakui no Seisen-shi Cure Angel Japanese Title: 白衣の聖戦士　キュアエンジェル English Title: White Holy Warrior Cure Angel 'First Movie: Hakui no Seisen-shi Cure Angel CURE:01' Airdate: October 23, 2009 Mutants， the Sicker spreads all over a city and starts attacking people. A nurse named Yuu Tejima is a girl who has a pure heart， and she cannot leave annoying people alone and rescues people attacked by the Sicker’s mutants， Infu and Raybis. But she is infected by evil disease-causing bacteria， the Dark-Virus. Anyone who is spoiled by the Dark-Virus is supposed to become a mutant under subordinate of the Sicker， but Yuu’s body doesn’t react and as a matter of fact she beats against activity of the virus. A scientist， Dr. Morimoto sees the fact， and he chooses her as the Saint Warrior， the Cure-Earth as a sole way to resist against the Sicker. Other hand， Yuu’s nurse senior， Akira Higuchi is taken away to a place of Raybis by patients who’re turned into mutants. Akira is inserted the Dark-Virus into her body， but in that place Yuu rushes to rescue her and turns herself into the Cure-Earth. Excellently she beats Raybis. However， Akira， who is infected by the Dark-Virus， is desperately tormented to wriggle and is withed with devil’s whispering... 'Second Movie: Hakui no Seisen-shi Cure Angel CURE:02' Airdate: November 13, 2009 Cure Moon has been captured by Imph， a cadre of Sickers， the evil mutant corps. With a volume of dark virus injected into her body by a machine， she has a dream of Yu under pain. In the dream， Yu is smiling an angel’s smile， so brilliant and invigorating. The moment Cure Moon remembers Yu’s face， she is determined to put up with the pain but is hurt severely by Malaria， a mutant of mosquitoes. Then， Yu comes in for help and transforms into Cure Earth and converts Cure Moon’s physical pains into herself. Encouraged by Cure Earth’s self-sacrifice， trying to save her， Cure Moon recovers her fighting spirits to confront and beats Malaria successfully. With senior mutants felled one by one， frustrated Imph turns to Great Satan of Sickers for power， who empowers and beefs up Imph into a viciously powerful entity. Imph， in fact， is a daughter of Dr. Morimoto who has created Cure Angels. Cure Angels now learn the secret， but Imph pounces upon them without inhibition! Hakui no tenshi Japanese Title: 白衣の天使 English Title: Angel-like Nurses 'First Movie: Hakui no tenshi - Lethal Angel - Despicable! There Comes Roach Wilther!' Airdate: December 24, 2010 People in Tokyo are living in fear because of the recent virus outbreak in the metropolis. The virus turns infected humans into monsters by multiplying their malice， and to make matters worse， only the most evil criminals can be affected by it. Those criminals rather rejoice in becoming monsters than mourn their fate， as they can abuse their newly gained powers to commit more atrocious crimes. Metropolitan Police Department and Ministry of Defense have named the virus ”Devil Virus，” and formed a new unit to counteract the epidemic. Miyako Hayami is one of the members of the unit， and she has special abilities to detect those who are infected by the virus. As the senior members of organization come to know that， a nurse named Makoto is assigned as Miyako’s partner. Miyako is not happy about it as she wanted a cop， not a nurse， but Miyako recognizes Makoto’s superb ability to detect and heal those who have just infected before it is too late， and reluctantly accepts her as her new partner. One day a vengeful man Kamizawa， whose cohort was once arrested by Miyako， is infected by Devil Virus. Miyako realizes the infected patient is Kamizawa himself， who is responsible for the death of her supervisor. Enraged Miyako refuses to obey Makoto trying to stop her. Miyako chases and drives him into corner， but Kamizawa is also poised to exact his revenge on Miyako for the loss of his partner in crime. Miyako attempts to arrest Kamizawa， but she suffers great pain as Devil Virus within her body gets activated because of her hatred against the man. Kamizawa， on the other hand， embraces his new body and the extraordinary forces given by the virus， and he beats up Miyako， transforms into the monster Roach Wilther. Roach captures Miyako and takes her to his lair. Now a demonic monster， Kamizawa intends to slowly kill Miyako， giving her pain and fear， making her uncomfortable and exhausted， by using ”torture roaches” that stick to a human body to absorb life energy and discharge it as electricity. Makoto， who learned of her predicament from her boss， tries to locate Miyako’s whereabouts， but Roach Wilther anticipates her move because of her blunder before transformation. Though Makoto is forced to take a tough fight as she cannot transform in front of Miyako， she catches the enemy off his guard and rescues her. Miyako frees Makoto and continues to fight， while Makoto becomes Lethal Angel and defeats Roach Wilther， but her body and mind are exhausted， completely spent. (To be continued in ”Evil! Mouse Wilther”) 'Second Movie: Hakui no tenshi - Lethal Angel - Evil Mouthwilther's Trap!' Airdate: January 14, 2011 The bonds of Miyako(means a capital) and Makoto(means a true Japanese harp) has become strong. However， Miyako has frequently revived nightmares about her experience in which she had the virus shot in the past， and suffers a lot in pain. On the other hand， Makoto begins to suffer from the dilemma because even if she has the ability to release Miyako from the nightmares but she is not allowed. Then， one day Nishigami(means God in west) suddenly appears in front of Makoto. Makoto knows that a man shot the virus to Miyako is Nishigami， so she forgets herself in anger and chases after him. But it’s a trap of the Nishigami. Nishigami appears in front of Makoto who is decoyed out to ruins and he transforms himself into the Mouse-Wilzer， and beats Makoto and orders her to transform herself into the Lethal-Angel. Makoto is shaken by her true character being known， however she transforms herself into the Lethal-Angel and fights against the Mouse-Wilzer but she is defeated. And later， images of Makoto who is being captured and tortured are sent to Miyako. Miyako is called and told that if she doesn’t thoroughly see the images of Makoto who is being tortured， Makoto will be executed， so Miyako is forced to see the brutal images. After Miyako sees the images， she starts suffering in pain， and suddenly her hand is truning into a demon one and then her whole body is about to turn into a demon. However， it stops only at the hand having become the demon one because dying Makoto appears there. Miyako regains her senses， seeing Makoto who clings her and tells her that don’t lose the battle， but Nishigami shows the scenes in which transformation of the Lethal-Angel has been canceled and turned into Makoto， and Miyako is shocked to see the images. Though Miyako tries to forgive Makoto intently， the hand which has once become the demon one takes in anger of Miyako and she attacks Makoto. Miyako desperately tries to suppress her right evil hand which wounds Makoto against her will but she cannot do， so she tells Makoto that she should transform herself and beat her， Miyako. Makoto transforms herself but she gets damaged without hitting on Miyako due to the one-side defensive-battle. Then， Miyako comes up with one idea. Miyako should be knocked out temporally， and the meantime， Makoto beats the Mouse-Wilzer. The Lethal-Angel， who fights against the Mouse-Wilzer by 1 to 1， seems to get a chance of victory while she has a close game. However， the Mouse-Wilzer starts controlling fainted Miyako and makes her attack Makoto. The Lethal-Angel has a close game in a battle of 2 to 1 and seems to be defeated mostly， but Miyako wakes up at the last minute， taking the demon’s hand as her power and getting power together with the Lethal-Angel， succeeding in beating the Mouse-Wilzer. Two girls overcome the ordeal of the battle... But the real battle has just started now! 'Third Movie: Hakui no tenshi - Lethal Angel W' Airdate: October 26, 2012 A mad scientist Reiji Nishigami has created ‘Devil Virus’ that possesses and turns those with malice in their souls into demonic monsters. Makoto Morino， a young girl transforming into superheroine Lethal Angel， and a female police detective Miyako Hayami， joined forces and defeated the demon plotting an evil scheme. But this was not the end of the story. Having known the power of the virus， people with a bad intent continue to make use of the virus. However， as Miyako Hayami has been transferred to Kansai district to deal with the new demon virus cases that happened there， the task of crime fighting in Kanto area is solely on the shoulder of Makoto now.... But when another mad scientist Dr. Wilther worshipping Nishigami begins creating monsters one after another， Makoto is no longer able to fight so many enemies on her own. She really needs help. The help arrives in the form of the second Lethal Angel， a rookie superheroine Yui Kagawa. With a new partner by her side， Makoto fights the monsters! But these new virus monsters are formidable enemies， tormenting and torturing the two fighting girls Lethal Angels.... Nurse Angel May Japanese Title: ナースエンジェルメイ Airdate: May 13, 2011 'Plot' A featherbrained-blunderer and newcomer nurse is May Morimiya (means a girl in sacred woods) but her true character is an agent called the Nurse-Angel who fights against anyone practices ’illegal medical treatment.’ A task of May this time is to infiltrate into the Yamai Hospital(means a illness hospital) and to reveal the illegal medical treatment of Director Yamai and the drug company. Then， several months after she has infiltrated into it， May gets the information from the one of patients， Sara Oishi(means a huge rock on good sands) who has been hospitalized for a long time and knows about the hospital more than May does. However， Sara’s information is wrong but May finally begins to move because she’s sure that there is doubtful motion in the hospital. Nurse Angel 2 Japanese Title: ナースエンジェル2 Airdate: December 09, 2011 'Plot' Here are two nurses: a senior nurse， Rei Aoyama(means a beauteous girl in green mountain)， and a curbstone nurse， Mami Momosawa(means plentiful peaches). The two girls has tackled on illegal medical treatment， but an enemy this time exceeds last one! The senior nurse， Aoyama is very bull， and a lone wolf type. On the other hand， the curbstone nurse， Momosawa takes time even to change into the fighting dress， and always works against Aoyama. One day they have a battle against the organization of illegal medical treatment， but Aoyama protects the curbstone nurse Momosawa and gets damaged. Even they let the enemy run by a narrow shave. Momosawa apologizes to Aoyama for protecting her. But Momosawa hears some silly words from Aoyama. It causes a rift between those two. Even Aoyama disregards her boss’s advice， and ventures into the enemy’s secret base of operations on her own. But! What is awaiting her is!! That’s Momosawa who has come to rescue captured Aoyama. Well， how are their fates going to be!? And is it possible for them to beat this new enemy!? Hakui no Tenshi - Lethal Angel Super Japanese Title: 白衣の天使　リーサルエンジェルSuper English Title: The White Angel – Lethal Angel Super Airdate: April 10, 2015 'Plot' Devil VIRUS… When the infected becomes malicious， the virus turns him or her into a monster… Doctor Kitao plots to scatter this virus and rule the world. But a girl stands up to stop this conspiracy… Lethal Angel. She fights against the infected people to stop Doctor Kitao… A new monster， Mosquito Wilzer， appears… This monster suddenly stings Lethal Angel and sucks blood out of her. Mikoto suffers and tries to shake him off but she is losing power… But just then， her partner Lisa appears and saves her. Mikoto transforms into Lethal Angel and defeats Mosquito Wilzer… Doctor Kitao shows himself and Lethal Angel gets angry. But something is happeneing to her right arm! Mikoto’s arm is covered in black light and is moving against her will. Mikoto finds out that she was infected… Hakui no Senshi Ultimate Angel Japanese Title: 白衣の戦士　アルティメット・エンジェル English Title: White Warrior Ultimate Angel Airdate: July 22, 2016 'Plot' Shigeru Tozaki created virus which transform human into demon with react negative mind such as hate. Mai Tendo transforms into Ultimate Angel and tries to return human who changed to demon. Tozaki abducts Mai’s sister Sae to beat Mai. He also become a devil King Vermin and tortures irresistible Mai. However Sae transforms like Mai and beats King Vermin. It seems like a peace is coming but Tozaki creates his successor Dark Vermin before he died. Dark Vermin attacks Mai. All Mai’s attack doesn’t work on him. Dark Vermin injects strong virus to Mai to change her of demon with using her hate feeling for him. Dark Vermin violently tortures Mai and Sae. What will happen to Tendo sisters next!? Hakui no Tenshi - Lethal Angel S Japanese Title: 白衣の天使 リーサルエンジェルS English Title: The White Angel - Lethal Angel S Airdate: April 14, 2017 'Plot' Devil Virus spreads in the world. It makes humans brutal and when it gets worse， humans become monster. Devil Virus Control Division is set up by the Metropolitan Police Department and the Ministry of Health， Labor and Welfare. Female investigator Miyako Shishin and a nurse Mikoto Tenma， who has an ability to transform into Lethal Angel， are paired to fight with humans who were affected by virus. A female monster Rozebia who scatters Devil Virus was a woman that captured Mikoto Tenma (she was a nurse and Miyako’s friend and worked at Scientific Research Laboratory) and injected Devil Virus to torture her (as a result of the injection， she got an ability to become a Lethal Angel). The battle among women become harder and harder. Category:Nurse Angel Ririka SOS Page